Turn Around
by Demonic-Clover
Summary: Yamazaki has some questions about who he loves most. Does a close friend hold the answer? I don't wanna say much, shonen-ai, not for homophobes, you dorks. Please RR, PLEEEAAASEE...


Wai!! First Shonen-ai! It's a one-shot ficlet I just wanted to get down. Yamazaki-kun, hidoi!

If I owned this, Tomoyo and Sakura would've been lovers.

Takashi Yamazaki gazed out in to nothing, eyes blurring, seemingly invisible on the park bench. The crowd of people walking by on the sidewalk paid him no notice, for he was just a boy, an ordinary boy...

But lately…

It was so odd. He and Chiharu, they had a special relationship. Nothing could make him feel the same as when he was around her. Next to his family, no love was as great. But, recently, that's what he had been thinking of her as… family. Before, only a few months before, he had wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her all the time. He concluded that he wasn't a pervert, he was just a normal 15-year-old boy, and that was that. He wanted to do right by her. But now… he just didn't see her the same. He still loved her… just wasn't in love with her. He wanted to be around her, but… it just wasn't like before.

He leaned back. School had gotten out a while ago, classes running a little later than usual, and the sun had nearly set. The people still hanging around were walking away, heading home, leading normal lives. A couple walked by, a gang slinking in to the deeper regions of the park, and Takashi stared at the pair with a sort of longing. Was that what he wanted with Chiharu? What he really wanted? What had changed him so much?

Takashi's physical appearance had changed since he first had thoughts of being close to Chiharu like he used to. He had filled out a bit, become a little more masculine, or as masculine as a junior high student might be. His hair had grown longer, and had become sloppy; he needed to get it cut again soon.

The youth stared at the sky. Stars lightly sprinkled the purple dusk, the scene pretty romantic at the horizon: dark trees with a deep violet hue painted behind them. Come to think of it, just before he began to consider Chiharu differently, Eriol had returned. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the boy who had been in their class way back in fifth grade. The charming boy with glasses and dark hair and a childish smile. He had matured quite a bit, become even more charismatic, his smile sweeter, grown taller, and filled out only slightly. You really couldn't see much under the normal boy's uniform…

Takashi flushed as he found himself thinking of what Eriol's chest might look like under his jacket. Oh, that was wrong. That was really wrong. He… he shouldn't think of Eriol like that

Didn't he love Chiharu? He had been with her for so long. But, maybe that's why he knew and accepted so easily that his feelings had changed. Chiharu was special… but she wasn't his special one.

Was it Eriol? Takashi could feel the heat rising to the face as he thought of his friend. They had been okay together back in fifth grade, Eriol always playing along with Takashi's jokes and fables. He enjoyed working with Eriol when they were partnered in class, and was sad when he left. Once he had come back, he and Eriol just clicked together, and Takashi was sad to know Eriol was leaving at the end of the next month. They had hung out a few times, at arcades after school and talked to each other during breaks between classes, and those times were most memorable. But… did Takashi love Eriol?

Something moved at the corner of Takashi's eye. Night had completely fallen around him, a light, cool mist in the air. Three figures were walking down the path, barely more than dark blurs in the fog. Takashi stood up, apprehensive; it could be a bunch of thugs wandering around, waiting to punch some guy's light out.

But as the figures drew closer, he realized it was actually only one person, his eyes having tricked him, he figured. But, Takashi was even more shocked at the one person it was.

"E-Eriol-kun?"

Eriol was staring at him in surprise, a few yards still in between them, but Eriol quickly crossed the distance with a smile. "Hey, Takashi. What are you doing out here so late? And tell the truth," Eriol said with a chuckle. Yes, Takashi was definitely blushing now.

"I… could ask you the same thing, Eriol-san," Takashi managed to get out.

"'Kun' is fine, Takashi." There was about two feet between them, and Takashi found himself wanting to close that distance, but he held himself still.

"I can't help it. You seem so much more mature than me," Takashi replied while scratching the back of his head. He rarely did this while speaking. While he might not be as charismatic as Eriol, he did normally manage to keep his voice steady and at a good volume and not do distracting things with his body. He really was a blunt person when it came to dialogue, even if he did tell some lies for fun, a little less now that he was older.

"You're very knowledgeable for your age, Takashi, and you seem much more mature than myself sometimes. Please, call me Eriol-kun," Eriol pointed out friendly, flashing the sweetest smile. Takashi wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to do besides mumble back 'Not really', and he was certain that if Eriol hadn't caught his blush earlier, he certainly could see it now.

Just before the silence between them grew awkward, Eriol piped up. "Well, Takashi, would you walk with me out of the park? I really am worried about gangs and thugs, you know, I'm so scrawny, I must look like an easy target."

Takashi smiled, nodded, and the both fell in step next to each other. The nearest exit out of the park was still a short walk away. "You know, Eriol, boys our age in ancient times were often expected to be married by now. Most girls married much, much younger…" Takashi started, drawing a random topic. Eriol smiled his adorable smile whenever Takashi began a story.

"You thinking about marriage a lot, Takashi? Is that what's been troubling you?" Takashi looked down, surprised, at his friend. So he had noticed something…

"You thinking of proposing to Chiharu-san?"

Takashi faltered. "M-M-M-Marry Chiharu?!"

Eriol shot him a glance. "That's not what's been bothering you?"

"W-We're still young, I mean, I don't…"

"Oh, but don't you love her? True love isn't bound by anything, you know. Not age, time, appearance… not anything." Eriol smiled at Takashi, a little ahead. "Or, maybe that's just what I want to think."

Takashi stopped, looking down, to the side, anywhere but the boy in front of him, struggling with his thoughts.

Not bound by appearance…

"Takashi-kun? What's the matter?" Eriol asked, stopping, and looking back at him. Takashi took in a breath. He had been blunt before, but never like this. But it was worth the risk.

"Eriol-kun, I don't love Chiharu. I think… The one I love most is you."

Eriol looked taken aback, to say the least. His eyes widened, his expression a bit blank. Takashi forced himself to look his companion right in the eye.

Eriol's head leaned forward slightly, his expression showing signs of some sorrow. "Takashi-kun, I'm very sorry, but I don't reciprocate your feelings. I don't love you in that sense."

Takashi took a step forward. "Is it because I'm a guy?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, I just don't see you as the person I love most."

Takashi found himself grazing outstretched fingers across Eriol's slightly pink cheek. "Can't I... work to make you love me?"

Eriol now was also forcing his gaze in to Takashi's, as if to repel him without force. "You can be the optimistic. But you are going with Chiharu, are you not?"

"I just... My feelings have changed. I love you," Takashi said only just above a whisper, taking a few steps closer. The hand previously on Eriol's cheek removed Eriol's glasses, his other hand settling on the slender shoulder. "I want you to be the one I love the most." With that last sentence, Takashi bent forward and his lips found Eriol's.

A warmth spread through Takashi, from the tips of his lips that quivered on Eriol's reluctant ones, right to his bones. This… he had never felt this with Chiharu when he was around her, when he kissed her. This was what he had been searching for, the answer to his adolescent questions. Eriol was all in that very moment.

Takashi tentatively pulled away, unsure of what Eriol might say or do. Eriol's eyes became downcast, taking a full three steps back from Takashi before speaking. "Takashi, you can't love me."

"I can, I do, I'll love you more," Takashi said firmly.

"But what you love isn't real. I'm fake," Eriol said, beginning to turn away.

Takashi caught this movement, and closed the space between them with two long strides, one hand grabbing Eriol's shoulder and turning him to face himself, and his other arm slinking around Eriol's waist. With both of their bodies facing the other, the hand on Eriol's shoulder fell down his back, Takashi tracing a line down the thin boy's spine with his fingertips. "Then I want to find out about the real you."

Takashi's lips met Eriol's again, more sure of himself this time, and Takashi's tongue squirmed and began to invade the other male's mouth. Eriol's hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of Takashi's jacket in surprise, but was no longer able to contain his desire to taste the boy he had admired for so long. Eriol's arms relaxed and wrapped themselves around Takashi's waist, pulling their bodies close together, tongues lapping and dancing around the other's in premature lust. Both bodies began to tremble, for once allowing no misunderstanding to bloom between them by the use of words, and finding themselves beneath the palest blue light of the quarter moon in the blackened, shimmering sky.

Shorter than I thought it would be, but oh well. Prolly not very good, but I think it's at least decent, considering it's my first yaoi. I'm proud of it. ::gives fic a little place in my heart:: Shove over a bit, Poke'mon.

HOLY CRAP. TODAY WAS SATURDAY. _I MISSED INUYASHA!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIINNNUUUUUUUUUYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Erin: Oh, um, yes, I have intervened to... um…. well, due to Chikage's confusion over dates, times, and priorities, she is… well…. off killing things. ::laughs:: I can't believe she missed Inuyasha to write this…

Me:_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SSHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Erin: Oh, this is fun. I'd better warn Toshiyo, he's new, he doesn't realize the danger…

Toshiyo (the bishie in my head): ::runs and hides behind Erin:: All I did was ask her what's wrong, and she stabbed a chair in to my head!!

Erin: ::looking at chair securely planted in the top of Toshiyo's head by a leg:: Ooh, you might wanna go get that checked out.

Toshiyo: She already killed the doctor.

Me: _WHERE'S MY INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?!?!?!_


End file.
